The Zodiac Scouts
by yamisailorpisces
Summary: chapter 4 is up Beryl is back and she's up to her evil ways again but she's not alone. Who are the new scout groups can they help defeet the Negaverse and will they save one of the new scout leard from going back to the way she was borned, evil.
1. The News

The Zodiac Scouts  
Ch.1 The News  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. *pouts* but I wish I did. then again  
not really  
It was a fine morning in Lake Mohawk, New Jersey. Kasi, and her  
sister, Raechal, were on their way to high school, Sparta High. Kasi was in  
the 11th grade, and Raechal was in the tenth grade. Kasi's family moved up  
to New Jersey a year ago and Kasi had made 21 new friends that have special  
powers, and two talking deer, Pegs and Cassiopea. Kasi was part of the Dark  
Zodiac Sailor scouts, which she is the leader of the 12 girls. Her past  
older brother was the leader of the 12 Light Zodiac Sailor Scout, which are  
all men.  
Kasi: Rae will you hurry up the bus will be here any minute!  
Rae: ok, ok I'm coming!! *runs to the bus stop*  
Kasi: hi Pale  
Pale: Hi Kasi. Have you seen the news?  
Kasi: yes we did it again. ^.~  
Rae: what did the news say?  
Lora: The Zodiac Scout defeated the water demon last night. ^.~  
Kasi: yep. It was at the country club again. *rolls her eyes and whispers*  
I was there remember.  
Rae: What are you guys talking about? There's no such thing as Zodiac  
Scout.  
Dawn: yes here is Raechal *walking with Shane to the bus stop*  
Shane: yah w.-they've been at the country.  
Kasi: *elbows Shane in the arm*  
Shane: ouw what was for *get up in Kasi face*  
Kasi: *blinks* I'll tell u when were on the bus  
Pale: here's the bus  
Meanwhile, N.C., Raleigh, SRHS in the morning  
Doug: I miss Kasi  
Will: it'll be ok  
Brook: yah Doug Kasi is ok  
Doug: really??  
Brook: yah. She called me a week ago and said she made 23 new friends.  
Doug: no way =O  
Brook: yes 12 boys who are all in collage except for one and 11 girls who  
are all in the same grade as she is except two.  
Doug: wow I bet those boys are cuter then me.  
Will: she said that she still wants you and that it's not the same without  
you there with her.  
Doug: lies. All lies  
Brook: no it isn't  
Jennifer: Kasi says she's going to merry you and that she wants to have  
kids with u  
Doug: but I haven't seen her since my 10th grade year  
Brook: at least you saw her at the perm last year.  
Doug: only for an hour.  
Will: well, at least she came and she's going to be at this one too.  
Brook: yah you'll see her then ^_^  
Sparta High  
Kasi: I need my boyfriend. *sighs*  
Pule: Kasi why don't you going out with him this weekend?  
Star: *walks up to Pule and Kasi* Kasi has that Princess meeting this  
weekend, remember?  
Pule: oh yah. But that's in Raleigh, North Carolina. And you'll be with him  
then too.  
Kasi: what?! =-O  
Cerci: *sits down* our meeting is in a southern state.  
Dawn: I don't see why almost all the rednecks are black haters.  
Kasi: not all of them I came from North Carolina!! *stands up starts  
walking to the doors*  
Shane: Kasi what's wrong? *Walks to her*  
Kasi: nothing its just that we're all going to N.C. ^_^  
Chibi: really? *looks at Kasi*  
Kasi: ^_^ yep *goes out to her car and goes to the county club*  
Shone: *sees Kasi walking through the door* Kasi?!  
Kasi: yes ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
Shone: what are you doing here?  
Kyle: Kasi aren't you in school?  
Kasi: ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ yah but if I want to be ready for this weekend's  
trip I better start packing today. ^_^  
Venn: why do u need to pack Princess and on a Wednesday?  
Kyle: who told you we were going on a trip  
Kasi: Pale did. ^_^_^_^_^  
Kyle: *clenches his fist* Pale  
Leonard: don't be mad at Pale, Kyle. He is just a high schooler. ^_^  
N.C. SRHS-3rd p. 1stlunch  
Brook: Will, don't forget we have to pick up the Dark princesses from New  
York, New Jersey, Main, and the light princesses from Japan.  
Will: I won't  
Doug: New Jersey?  
Jeff: that where Kasi lives, right? *Evil look on his face*  
Brook and Doug: Yes.  
Will: we have to pick up the Dark princesses and their princes.  
Barrette: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!  
Kat: YES U DID!! *Garbs Barrettes' shirt*  
Doug: Go Kat! Go Kat!  
Brook: Kat let go of Barrette  
Kat: NO!!! *Doesn't let go*  
Jeff: *evil smile*  
Will: Go Kat!  
Kat: *Death glare 2000TM at Jeff*  
Jeff: *disappears* 


	2. Arrival

Ch.2 Arrival  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. *pouts* but I wish I did. then again  
not really  
Saturday RDU Airport  
Will: Where are these Princesses  
Brook: I don't know  
Doug: *walks up to Brook and scares her* BOO!  
Brook AHHHHHH!! *Turns around* DOUG!!  
Will: good one Doug *hugs Brook*  
Brook: ^_^_^ Will *hugs Will*  
On the plane  
Kasi: ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
Venn: Kasi why are you so happy?  
Chibi: I'm not even that happy and my name is Chibi, which means a hyper 5-  
year-old.  
Kyle: Planet sister, What's with you today?  
Kasi: *leans forward* I'm happy because all of you *points to all her  
friends* get to meet all my N.C. friends and *looks out the window to the  
ground and sees the Airport* boyfriend. ^_^_^_^  
Kyle and Leonard: BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!  
Kasi: *nods head* yep ^_^  
Leonard: Kasi you know that I am your destined lover.  
Kasi: *look at him weirdly* Who said that?  
Kyle: our mother said that  
Ann: Kyle all your mother said that Kasi and Leonard "were in love"  
Kitty: Ann's right Leonard  
Terry: listen u two *looks at Leonard and Kasi* as the time keeper of our  
team the only way to know if you and Leonard are really go together is to  
go to the future and I don't have that power.  
Kasi: *thinks aloud* I know. Only Sailor Pluto has that power.  
Annie: Who?  
Kasi: Sailor Pluto of the Sailor Scouts. She was the keeper of time and  
space. She has the staff of time and she controls time and space.  
Star: what are you talking about Kasi?  
Virginia: I know what she's talking about.  
Kasi: you do?  
Virginia: yah you're talking about Sailor Moon, right?  
Kasi: *turns around* yah. Are you a Sailor Moon fan?  
Virginia: ^_^ it's been a secret ever since I first saw it. ^_^  
Kasi: im glad im not the only one who knows what I'm talking about and I  
don't have to explain it all.  
Star: Venn does your sister always watches Sailor Moon?  
Venn: every morning *sighs*  
Allen: I don't see why Sailor Moon has anything to do with time trivial.  
Ash: Well at least they're not real.  
Chad: hmmm.  
Tarry: what is it Chad?  
Chad: well u all know that I lived in Japan at Cherry Hill Temple, right?  
Kasi: wait a minuet your Chad from Raye's/Sailor Mars' Temple?  
Chad: yep Raye was the most prettiest girl in Crossroads.  
Virginia: that's right you had a major crush on her or do you still have a  
thing for her?  
Chad: *blushes*  
Kasi: Chad its ok *pats him on the head* so the Sailor Scout are real.  
Today keeps getting better and better. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
The captain: please put your treatable up and turn off all electrical  
appliances and put your set to the up right position. Flight attendants  
please prepare for landing.  
Kasi: ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
Kyle: Kasi?  
On the ground  
Brook: the plane's here *jumps up and down*  
Will: that's good  
Doug: I want to go home *turns to leave*  
Will: *grabs him* if I have to stay you have to  
Kasi, Kyle, Leonard, Chibi, and Ann: *walks into the airport*  
Doug: *looks at the five people coming off the plain* Brook do u think  
those five are part of the. is that Kasi?  
Will: I don't know *looks at the girl with long dirty-blonde hair with a  
blue hair-bow*  
Kasi: *thinks aloud* I think that's three of my friends.  
Ann: who are u talking about Kasi?  
Kasi: *points to Brook, Will, and Doug* those three over there *looks  
closely at the black tell one* that's.  
Kyle: that's who?  
Kasi: DOUG?! That Doug and Brook and Will =-O O.M.G.!  
Leonard: Kasi are u ok?  
Brook: that's Kasi. KASI! *Waves and jumps up and down*  
Kasi: BROOK, WILL, DOUG! *Runs into Doug's arms*  
Ann, Chibi, Leonard, and Kyle: *runs after Kasi* KASI!!  
Leonard: Kasi get out that guys arms NOW!  
Kasi: *chibi voice* NO! I'm staying wight hewe with Doug my boyfwiend.  
Doug: Kasi *looks down at her* you have change on the outside, but you're  
my little pussy-cat which reminds me puts *hand in between her legs and  
rubs her pussy*  
Megan: *walks by dragging a tied up and gagged Orlando Bloom* Bad Mental  
Picture! Do you two mind? We're in a public airport!!!  
Kasi: *ignores Megan for the moment* Doug if I'm a little pussycat then  
you're a little dog-dick.  
Doug: you know it's not little pussy-cat  
Brook: why do you two call each other.... those names?  
Kasi: you.  
Doug: do really want to know?  
Megan: No!  
Brook: yeah  
Doug: ok. Kasi why don't you tell her  
Kasi: Doug you were the one that made it up  
Doug: I only made up p.c. and d.p.  
Kasi: Doug *gives him the look*  
Doug: What did I do?  
Kasi: you said d.p. or.  
Doug: ahhh you mean *whispers* Damp panties  
Megan: I heard that! Even worse Mental Picture!  
Orli: I agree.  
Megan: You hush. You've done worse and we both know it! *duct tapes Orli's  
mouth shut*  
Kasi: Meg just of you and Legolas in bed together. *Turns to Doug* Doug!  
*gets mad*  
Megan: Hmm. That gives me an interesting idea as well as a good mental  
picture that may or may not include the fiery death of Doug. *turns to  
Orli* Come on you, we're leaving.  
Doug: what was that for and where did she come from anyways. I'm sorry. Can  
you please forgive me *hugs her*  
Megan: That was for all the bad mental pictures I had to suffer through and  
I came from. well, we're not going to go there. yet. I still need more  
hostages.  
Orli: MMM!!  
Megan: Yes. Now, we're leaving *drags Orli out through the random door that  
no one knew was there until just now*  
Kasi: *hugs him* I could never be mad for long  
Doug: anywho.  
Kasi: anyways.  
Doug: it's anywho  
Kasi: it's anyways *kisses him on the cheek*  
Doug: fine anyways what have you been up to?  
Kasi: a lot but with all I've been doing its actually been boring without  
you around and.  
Leonard: *cuts her off* Kasi get away from him and those other two. We have  
to find the people that will take us to your Light, Dark Princes and  
Princesses academy.  
Brook: 'her academy? Kasi's? Don't asked'  
Kasi: 'yes don't ask'  
Brook: *looks at Kasi weirdly* that would us *waves and points to Will and  
Doug, who still has Kasi in his arms holding her close to him*  
Chibi and Ann: really? Cool  
Kasi and Doug: *looking into each other's eyes and then fall into a kiss* 


	3. Jealously and Randomness

Ch. 3 Jealousy, and Randomness  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon... *pouts* but I wish I did... then again  
not really  
Leonard: *gets jealousy* KASI!!  
Kasi: *pulls away from Doug* Leonard I told you before your not my  
boyfriend.  
Doug: *looks at Kasi then at Leonard* Oh its ok I understand you like him  
more then me  
Kasi: I do not! *slaps him in the back of the head*  
Megan: *opens door and sticks head out* That's my job!!  
Kasi: SO WHAT!!  
Doug: owe! Hey I was just kidding *garbs her butt*  
Megan: Bad mental picture! *whacks Doug with a rubber chicken*  
Doug: What's that for?  
Megan: I have to have a reason to hit someone? *turns back to room* Orli?  
Do I need a reason to hit someone with a rubber chicken?  
Orli: No and give me back my shirt!  
Megan: *does evil laugh and everyone realizes that she's now wearing Orli's  
shirt as opposed to the one she was wearing before* Mine now!  
Kasi: Megan that's not necessary *moans a little and turns back to Doug  
getting mad* DOUG!  
Doug: yes o:)  
Megan: *shudders* Orli, stay in there or else! *walks off in other  
direction*  
Kasi: DOUG!!  
Doug: I didn't do anything. O:)  
Kyle: *talking to Will and Brook* I'm Kyle, Dark Prince of Pisces and that  
is Leonard, Dark Prince of Leo.  
Leonard: I can talk speak for myself.  
???: *runs towards Brook, Will, and Doug* Brook, Will, DOUG! *Pushes Kasi  
out of Doug arms*  
Kasi: *falls to the ground* HEY! Who do you think you are pushing me out of  
my boyfriend's arms and making me fall to the GROUND!  
???: I'm Sandra and Doug has no Girlfriend besides me of course.  
Doug: *helps Kasi up off the ground* Sandra I never asked you to be my  
girlfriend and this is my current girlfriend  
Sandra: Doug I'm your one and only:'(  
Doug: you are? When did this come about?  
Kasi: Sandra? Hmph sounds almost like my whole name. *Evil smile* Just  
without the 'Kas' in it.  
Sandra: *looks at Kasi and gives her 'I know what you are doing' look* And  
what is your foul name then?  
Kasi: *thinks of something to piss Sandra off and gives another evil smile*  
Kassandra (Kasi) Louise Wilson  
Brook: =-O KASI!  
Will: DOUG =-O  
Doug: 'when did this happen?'  
Kasi: 'Doug just play along'  
Doug: *looks at her and whispers* Tammy  
Sandra: 'that little...' NO WAY! You are not Doug's wife.  
Doug: 'now she ticked...' *whispers to Kasi* thanks for pissing her off. I  
could never do that.  
Kasi: *whispers back* she must have a strong will against you if you never  
could get on her nerves.  
Doug: *whispers back* yah she's hard to piss off and I guess this isn't  
going to be a good weekend.  
Kasi: *whispers* oh I think it is going to be a very good weekend *kisses  
his cheek*  
Sandra: The Light Ruling Princess of Good does not need this.  
Megan: I don't need this either!  
Kasi: *starts laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHA... I was kidding my real last name is  
Leonard, as in Kasi Leonard Dark Ruling Princess of Pisces.  
Sandra: well I guess that makes us enemies then.  
Kasi: I guess so  
Brook: Sandra you can't be here. Now I have to report you to the Queens.  
Sandra: ok, ok I'll leave *turns to leave, but turns back around* Doug  
aren't you coming?  
Doug: *looks at her weirdly* who me? No. I'm going to stay here with my  
girlfriend an...  
Sandra: *cuts him off* WHAT! Girlfriend... her? *Points to Kasi* no, no, no!  
She... you don't EVEN KNOW HER!!!  
Kasi: *jumps in* excuse me. Matter-of-fact he does know me and very well.  
I've been his girlfriend since... lets see today is March 1, 2005 then this  
is our 2-year 4th month anniversary. And if you want to know when Doug  
asked me out its Nov. 1st, 2002.  
Doug: Sandra your still someone I like as a friend, but I told you that I  
couldn't be your boyfriend/ husband.  
Kasi: husband? :-\  
Doug: I'll fill you in later ok?  
Megan: Sounds like a scandal to me.  
A monster starts to attack the airport as Doug was trying to explain  
to Sandra why he could never be her boyfriend. Leonard, Star, Ann, Chibi,  
Kyle, Lore, Leigh, Dawn, Pale, Shane, Shawn, Kitty, Cory, Terry, Ted,  
Annie, Allen, Virginia, Venn, Ash, Cerci, Chris, and Chad dashed behind the  
desk.  
Sandra: 'great just great... first this brat then a monster what else'  
Kasi: 'a whole lot Sandra... a whole lot' *whispers to herself* I wish just  
once the Evil Prince Satin (Jeff) wouldn't attack when I'm on Va.K.  
Sandra looks at Kasi like she's crazy or something but forgets it and  
runs to the nearest bathroom. On the other hand Kasi stayed with Doug ready  
to defend him at all costs from her brother.  
Doug: what was that?  
Leonard: *runs to over to Kasi and puts his hand over her mouth* Kasi don't  
give yourself away so they can find you.  
Kasi: *steps on his foot*  
Leonard: *garbs his foot* ouwwww!  
Kasi: Leonard go back to the others now!  
Doug: Kasi?  
Kasi: I'll fill you in later!  
Megan: *walks in dragging a tied up and gagged Viggo Mortenson and sees  
monster* Holy crap!!!  
Monster: O.o  
Megan: Where's your sword!?  
Viggo: O.o You really want to know?  
Megan: *blank look*  
Viggo: I didn't know you felt that way.  
Megan: I meant the literal one! *whacks Viggo upside the head*  
Viggo: I didn't get a chance to grab it considering I was ambushed!  
Monster: o.O  
Megan: Forget it! *drags Viggo in room with Orli*  
Monster: *shrugs off Megan's weirdness and attacks Kasi*  
Kasi: *jumps out of the way and brings Doug with her*  
Megan: *sticks head out* Hey! *to monster* I'll pay you if you kill him.  
*points to Doug*  
Monster: Okay!  
Kasi: MEGAN!!  
Megan: *big happy smile* wasn't me!  
Leonard: *whispers* guys transform now! LEO KNIGHT SCOUT POWER!  
Chibi: *holds up her transforming pen, which is yellow with a sun on the  
top* DARK LEO BATTLE POWER!  
Allen: ARIES KNIGHT SCOUT POWER!  
Annie: *holds up her pen, which is a light red with a dark pick leaf on the  
top* DARK ARIES BATTLE POWER!  
Pale: GEMINI KNIGHT SCOUT POWER!  
Dawn: *holds up her pen, which is green with a greenish-blue planet with a  
ring around it* DARK GEMINI BATTLE POWER!  
Ted: TAURUS KNIGHT SCOUT POWER!!  
Terry: *holds her special pen, which looks like a time key from Sailor  
Pluto's belt* DARK TAURUS BATTLE POWER!  
Cory: CANCER KNIGHT SCOUT POWER!  
Kitty: *holds her pen in the air, which is earthly, colored with a red  
energy ball on top of it* DARK CANCER BATTLE POWER!  
Venn: VIRGO KNIGHT SCOUT POWER  
Virginia: *puts her hand in the air and dark orange spiracle nail polish  
formed on her nails* DARK VIRGO BATTLE POWER!  
Leigh: LIBRA KNIGHT SCOUT POWER!  
Lora: *holds her pen up, which is a star with the sign of Libra in the  
canter of the star* DARK LIBRA PLANATIER POWER!  
Ash: AQUARIUS KNIGHT SCOUT POWER!  
Ann: *throws her pen up* DARK AQUARIUS PANATIER POWER!  
Shone: SCORPIO KNIGHT SCOUT POWER!  
Shane: *throws her pen, which is a dark sea-green heart with a ring going  
around it* DARK SCORPIO PLANATIER POWER!  
Chad: SAGITTARIUS KNIGHT SCOUT POWER!!  
Star: *throws her pen up* DARK SAGITTARIUS PANATIER POWER!  
Chris: CARICORN KNIGHT SCOUT POWER!  
Cerci: *puts her hand in the air and purpleish-gary spiracle nail polish  
form on her nails* DARK CARICORN PLANATIER POWER!  
Ash: AQUARIUS KNIGHT SCOUT POWER!  
Ann: *throws her pen up* DARK AQUARIUS PANATIER POWER!  
Everyone excepted Kyle and Kasi: (girls) SCOUTS (guys) KNIGHT (everyone)  
POWER!!  
Kyle: PISCES PIRNCE KNIGHT POWER!! *holds a light sea-bleu blend sword in  
the air*  
Meanwhile...  
Sandra: *opens her communicator and pushes some colorful buttons* C-Zodiac!  
I need u here now a monster from the enemy has attacked and Doug is in  
trouble.  
Sam: we'll be here a.s.a.p.!  
Sandra: Doug hold on I'll be there to save u soon...*puts her hand in the air  
and colorful spiracles formed on her nails* DRAGON STAR POWER!! *She  
floated up in the air and her outfit melted away as colorful lights covered  
her body*  
Kasi: 'Jeff what are you trying to do'  
Monster: you will die here! All the scouts in the Galaxy will all die here!  
*She started to attack Doug and Kasi*  
Kasi: no! *Pushes Doug out of the way and barely gets out of the way*  
Sailor Leo: LEO SWORD FIRE! *A whip of fire flue right at the monster and  
hits her, but she only got strong*  
Monster: thanks for the power boast *turns to the door to where Megan,  
Orli, and Viggo was in and blasts the door away*  
Kasi: *runs over to Doug*  
Doug: *whispers* Kasi get out of here now.  
Kasi: no I will not  
Doug: Kasi I mean it. Its not safe here now go!  
Kasi: *glares at him and senses the monster was near* I don't think monster  
*a sword-sheath appears around her waist. Then she turns around just as the  
monster is charging at them*  
Monster: *see that she has a reserved bladed sword* 'she won't be able to  
get that sword out in time. I'll cut her in haft before the tip of her  
sword is out'  
Kasi: *whispers* ganna bet  
Doug: *looks at his girlfriend* 'Kasi get out of here while you still can...  
wait shes using Kinshin's reserve blade sword technique thingy and his  
sword! Where'd she get that?' *turns to Kasi* Where'd you get Kenshin's  
sword?  
Kasi: *smiles* Somewhere...  
Megan: *walks back in, as always, ignoring monster, walking with Kenshin,  
who, strangely enough, isn't tied up and is missing his 'literal' sword*  
Keep in mind Kasi, that's on loan!  
Kasi: Thanks Megan! But I probably wouldn't need it! *Throw's back  
Kinshin's 'literal' sword*  
Megan: No problem. *Caches it and sits down against wall to watch* Kenshin?  
Would you go get everyone else?  
Kenshin: Sure. *opens door to Megan's room and lets out Orli, Viggo, and  
Draco*  
Draco: *sits down on Megan's left side* Are we gonna watch?  
Megan: n.n you bet!  
Thirty Second later...  
Orli: Viggo?  
Viggo: Hmm? *eating popcorn and watching fight*  
Orli: Where's Megan?  
Viggo: *looks around* I don't know.  
Kenshin: She's over in the corner. *points to corner*  
Orli: *looks over* I feel insulted. *starts pouting*  
Viggo: *also saw* So do I. *holds Orli as he pouts* Megan: *happens to be  
over in the shadowy corner snogging Draco*  
Monster: *charges at Kasi* DIE HUMAN!!  
Someone through Kasi: *draws her sword and cuts the monster in haft* That's  
what you get for not thinking!  
Doug: Kasi...  
Kasi: Yes, Doug? *Blinks*  
Megan: *looks up* Yes, Idiot?  
Doug: the monster's not dead.  
Kasi: oh I know that Doug the...*sense that someone is coming from an other  
dimension and gasps*  
Doug: what is it?  
Monster: *groans with pain* You'll Pay for that human.  
Beryl: *pops in from a portal* Freeza what's taking you so long!  
Megan: Kasi's getting in the way. Duh! *makes faces at Beryl*  
Freeza: My Queen *bows before her*  
Kasi: *glares at the woman that just pop in from god who's where* 'oh just  
great my evil sister is here... this is not going to be fun'  
Doug: Who are you?!  
Beryl: I'm the Queen of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl!  
And you two Humans are in my way especially the girl.  
Seaton: Sister what's taking that monster of yours so long?  
Beryl: well brother there's a little insect in her way.  
Kasi: Well excuse me.  
Megan: You're excused.  
Doug: well what do you want from us, I mean we are just humans.  
Kasi: Doug! Don't you see that they want to destroy the world!  
Megan: Yeah! Idiot! *walks off again leaving Draco to insult Doug while  
she's gone*  
Doug: wait a minuet that's my job!  
Draco: No! That's Megan's job, idiot!  
Leo: you really hate this world don't you... *sees that Freeza is getting  
ready for an attack* Kasi get out of here and tran... *sees that Doug's still  
there*  
Kasi: Sailor Leo stop giving orders but...  
Leo: NO! Buts!  
Kasi: LEO! ... *Looks at him* Fine... Doug come on... *grabs Doug's hand and  
starts walking off*  
Draco: *grabs Doug and ties him to a wooden post, complete with ceremonial  
fire and everything*  
Doug: Let me go! Kasi why should I? *tries to get out of being sacrificed*  
Kasi: *looks at him* Doug I wish I could tell you but right here and now is  
not the right time to! And if we stay here I can't protect you from Qu... I  
mean Beryl and Saten...  
Doug: *cuts her off* Kasi you know I'm Saten.  
Draco: No. You're a sacrifice.  
Kasi: *gives him a death glare* Doug you're not Saten someone else is so  
sorry! And if you don't want to be... well no if I say that then you'll just  
say then I'm staying...  
Doug: *looks at her* Kasi remember you've put me through hell before and I  
don't care if I die or not.  
Draco: Really? That's handy.  
Kasi: *laughs* oh yeah and I still have the picture *pulls it out of her  
purse and shows it to him*  
Doug: Kasi come on give the picture *manages to get his hands free and  
tries to grab it from her*  
Kasi: *throws a bat at him* no, no, no.  
Leo: will you two just get out of here or do I have to teleprompt you out  
here!  
Draco and various other hostages: What about us?  
Leo: *looks at them* you people aren't really part of this story.  
Doug: ok we'll go *whispers to Kasi* do you know him?  
Kasi: *whispers back* yes... *grabs Doug's arm and drags him as far away from  
the monster*  
Sailor Dragon: *sees Kasi dragging Doug* There you are Doug *to Kasi* I'll  
take him for you  
Kasi: *scenes that she's someone she knows* have we met before and if not  
who are?  
Dragon: no and I'm Sailor Dragon leader of the Chinese Zodiac Scouts.  
Kasi: 'she could be mine and Serena's cuz... so she's a scout, huh?'  
Draco: When's Megan gonna get back 'cause this is boring.  
Megan: Right now. *comes in with Remus on one arm and Sirius on the other*  
James: *Walking obediently behind*  
Raechal: *Comes in and immediately goes off to snog with Draco in a shadowy  
corner* Warning! Megan has taken leave of her senses and is now insane.  
Keep that in mind.  
Megan: *sits down and feeds Grim that was at one point Sirius some candy*  
Grims like candy. Feed them lots of it. That's not a flying motorcycle  
outside your window. Go back to sleep. That's not a flying window outside  
your motorcycle. Go back to sleep. 


	4. Sailor Scouts Arrive

Ch. 4 Sailor Scouts Arrive  
Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again I don't own Sailor Moon!  
Naoko Takeuchi does! Megan wishes you to know that neither of us own anyone  
else she randomly brings in, although a computer once told Megan she did  
and she will never forget it.  
While Kasi went to find a place to transform into Dark Sailor Pisces,  
Sailor Dragon a.k.a. Sandra toke Doug outside the airport.  
Doug: Sandra why are we out here?  
Sandra: don't call me by my real name when I'm in sailor form and we're out  
here so you can transform.  
Doug: do I have to?  
Sandra: Yes!  
Doug: why do I have to?  
Sandra: so if I'm in danger you can save me and...  
Doug: *starts walking away*  
Sandra: *gets mad and attacks him* DRAGON FLAME CIRCLE... *a flaming circle  
appear above her head.*  
Doug: *looks back and sees Sandra with a fire circle above her head*  
Sandra: *points her finger at him* ENCLOSURE  
Doug: *sees it coming at him and doesn't move*  
Fire circle: *traps him from going anywhere*  
Meanwhile...  
Kasi: *runs to the other end of the airport* I don't scenes Beryl anymore...  
*looks around* and no one is around here... *looks around one more time to  
make sure*  
Kasi pulls out a heart shaped brooch with a crescent moon and the  
Zodiac sign of Pisces on it. It had the four elements of the Zodiac along  
with the colors of each Dark ZS (Zodiac Scouts). The Heart was a dark aqua  
color and the moon was cerulean.  
Kasi: *opens her brooch and holds it up over her head* DARK PISCES CRYSTAL  
PANATIER POWER!  
Kasi floated up into the air. The clothes that she was wearing melted  
away leaving her necked with only her brooch sitting in between her  
breasts. Kasi crosses her arms across her chest as a blue-green ribbon shot  
out of her locket and ripped itself around Kasi's body. After the ribbons  
stopped glowing a teal leotard appeared. Then arm-length teal gloves  
cloaked her arms and knee high boot covered her legs. A green-blue skirt  
formed around her hips and a tiara with a dark tealish jewel appeared on  
her for-head.  
She finished with her ZS sign. Kasi ran to where the others were.  
Dark Pisces: DARK PISCES WATER TRONADO! *Hits Frezza head on* how dare you  
pop up and start attacking incident people on the b-half of the planet  
Pisces I'm Dark Sailor Pisces, and I will Punish you!  
She saw that there were about two other Sailor groups in the fight  
and Kasi over at a blond pig-tailed scout.  
D. Pisces: Sailor Moon *runs over to her*  
Sailor Moon: Pisces? Hey  
Queen Beryl: what is this? A Sailor Scout Reunion!  
Satin: Well sister I know that your revenge is important but I think I  
found Pine.  
D. Pisces: uh-oh *whispers* Pine don't come out anytime soon ok?  
Pine: *whispers back to D. Pisces* ok  
Beryl: really I haven't seen dear little Pine seen I destroyed the Moon  
Sailor Mars: Who is Pine? And who is he?  
D. Pisces: that's King Satin Beryl's Brother. Pine's their younger sister,  
Princess Mars.  
Tuxedo Mask: so what do they want with her Dark Pisces?  
D. Pisces: Well...  
Satin: we want her back on our side  
D. Pisces: and what get herself killed. Over my dead body that you're never  
going to have her on your side.  
Beryl: Why you little bitch.  
D. Leo: and she's proud of it!  
D. Gemini: Princess, are you sure that we should be doing this?  
D. Pisces: *thinks to the Zodiac Scouts* yeah they wouldn't find if she  
doesn't come out. So Sailor Moon has to finish them off.  
Dragon: If Pine's one of you then why wouldn't she be on your side?  
Dragon Mask: *think* man this sucks. I could be getting it on with Kasi at  
the movies right now, but no these bitches had to show up.  
D. Pisces: *looks over at the black guy with a red and gray tuxedo mask  
outfit and thinks to him* Doug...?? This is not the time to think of such  
stuff, Savvy?  
Dragon Mask: *turns and looks at D. Pisces* did you say something?  
D. Pisces: *walks over to him while dogging attacks from the enemy* Are you  
here to just stand there and try to get yourself killed, if so then leave  
*turns and pulls out her gun and fires it at one of Frezza's attacks* but  
if you're here to help us fight this thing then fight. That's an order from  
the Princess of Pisces!  
Dragon M.: I'm here to protect the black brat that calls herself Chine's  
Sailor Dragon. Until she's in trouble I'm not fighting. And it's Inigo  
Sailor Venus: well, Sailor Dragon, Pine is a good person from the  
Negaverus.  
Sailor Neptune: she's also the next true Queen of the Darkness. *Pulls out  
her violin* NEPTUNE SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE!!  
The attack weakens Frezza enough so Sailor Moon can destroy her, but  
Sailor Dragon step in.  
Dragon: Sailor Moon, Dark Sailor Pisces why don't we destroy this creep  
together.  
Sailor Moon: *looks at D. Pisces* what do you think cozen?  
D. Pisces: *looks at Moon, then Dragon* well ok but I think we've dune this  
once before, déjà vu, huh?  
Dragon: yeah déjà vu *a flaming bow and arrow forms in her hands and her  
crystal becomes the arrow*  
Sailor Moon: *calls upon her starlight wand and her sliver crystal and  
combines them to form the Eternal Rod*  
D. Pisces: *pulls out her sword and puts it near her gun, than her crystal  
comes out of her brooch and fuses her sword and gun together to form the  
Water Zodiac Rod*  
Dragon: DRAGON FIRE-CRYSTAL  
Sailor Moon: STARLIGHT HONEYMOON  
D. Pisces: ZODIAC PUREWATER  
Dragon: ARROW INFERNO!  
Sailor Moon: THERAPY KISS!  
D. Pisces: PISCES CRYSTAL FLOOD!  
The attacks combine and it Frezza head on. Frezza screamed as the  
combined attacks turn her into rainbow dust. Sailor Moon, D. Pisces and  
Dragon hugged each other. At the same time Beryl and Seaton looks at each  
other.  
Beryl: you don't think that those brats are three to awaken her do you?  
Seaton: if they are, then they're missing one person.  
Monkey: what are you two talking about?  
Horse: who is 'her'?  
Dragon M.: what the hell is going on? I do have other thing to do so make  
it quite.  
Seaton: all of you will know when it's too late  
With that Beryl and Seaton opened a portal and go through it to the  
Nageverus. 


End file.
